


Why did you do that?

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath demands an explanation for Rhyno's behavior.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heath and Rhyno have already had a few arguments. But one week later they always return as a tag team, and SmackDown never really explains anything. So I came up with two possible explanations of my own.
> 
> This is set after [Rhyno tried to eliminate Heath from the 10-Man Over the Top Rope Challenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRUB3O56AMU). (January 24, 2017)

"Why did you do that?" Heath was angry and confused and a little sad. He confronted his tag team partner as soon as they were alone in the locker room.

**Version 1:**

Rhyno looked a little lost. He hemmed and hawed before he finally answered, "I've wanted to protect you."

Heath was even more confused now. "What?"

"Do you know who's going to be in the Royal Rumble?" Rhyno asked and then answered his own question. "Lesnar, Goldberg, Strowman..."

"So what? You think I can't take care of myself?" Heath became angry again. _Hadn't he proved himself enough by now?_

However, Rhyno looked worried. "Do you remember what happened the last time you faced Lesnar? Do you really want to visit Suplex City again?" He stepped forward and hugged his friend. One of his hands cupped the back of Heath's head and he whispered, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Heath relaxed against the warm body, a soft smile on his lips. "Thanks."

 

**Version 2:**

"Do you remember how you apologized to me after you had eliminated me from the Tag Team Battle Royal in December?" Rhyno answered the question with a question.

Of course Heath remembered. He'd gone down to his knees and had given him a blow job. He didn't really want to think back to it, though. Rhyno had treated him well, but he'd acted like a cheap slut. They hadn't talked about it afterwards. That had probably been a mistake.

Heath nodded reluctantly.

Rhyno looked away and blushed. "Maybe I wanted an excuse to apologize to you in the same way."

His friend stared at him, surprised. He felt his own cheeks flush. "You want to...?"

Rhyno's eyes were still fixed to the ground. He nervously fidgeted with his fingers. "Yeah. Maybe we can... later... I mean, after the show..." Suddenly he looked up and lifted his hands in a defensive manner. "But we don't need to if you don't want..."

"No, it's... I'd like to, but..." Heath swallowed hard. "We could start with something else, like... What about a kiss?"

Rhyno laughed abruptly. It felt like a weight off his shoulders. "Yeah. That sounds like a better start."

 


End file.
